Many different wheeled vehicles have been used by children from early wagons to the pedal crank foot propelled vehicles popular decades ago. More recently electrically propelled vehicles with on board battery power have been popular. The material used in construction was originally a wooden body with some metal parts, then an all metal body became popular, and now plastic body components are more usual. The plastic body parts may be made by different processes and a popular form is injection molded plastic parts. In the larger size vehicles approaching four feet long this would mean the injection molded part might need to be four feet long and this is one which requires an exceptionally large and powerful injection molding machine to properly assemble these body parts to form a finished body for a ridable child's vehicle. This can create problems of misalignment of parts and also excess labor in the problems of attempting to assemble many different parts.